My Name is
by XxXFullmoonXWinterXNightXxX
Summary: Naruto has a sister, but shes never known her own name just the code name the lab gave her. All she wants to do is see the wold at least once and learn her name, maybe Naruto's best friend can make her see shes not the monster she thinks she is.
1. Chapter 1

My name is….

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_

For as long as I can remember I've always been alone. My story…begins with my family. My mother, my father, my older brother. No matter what happens to me I'll always love them. When my mother and father where first married they were the happiest couple in Konoha never once fought that could end their marriage, sure they had their fair share but nothing series.

Around February my mother and father were blessed with a child, not me of course my older brother Naruto. When news got out she was pregnant the whole village was happy, the family who beamed nothing but a light to help those lost to the darkness was growing.

My brother was born October 10th and everyone celebrated.

Why was I not born first? I sometimes ask myself but in the end I could handle things better then my brother, if I ever could switch places even if it was for a moment I wouldn't take it.

Anyway back to the story, the funny thing was I guess I was always meant to be close to Naruto, I could only imagine my mother and fathers look on their face when my mother found out again she was pregnant with me, on the same day they found out about Naruto.

The village saw it as a sign of good fortune, another ray of light.

But I am darkness, not the light.

I too was born October 10th just like big brother but I destroyed the family of light with my birth. Something went at my birth which caused mama to die giving life to me, she could have lived and let me die and sometimes I wish she did so that maybe I could try and live again in another time maybe a few years from then.

But my mother wanted me to see the world and for that I am thankful.

My mother died that night, and in many ways so did father. He blamed me for mama's death. I was lucky big brother was happy I was alive, yes he was sad about mama's death but he now had someone to watch out for, protect and share many things and memories.

You see father and mother are scientists in our village, the ones the experiment and create new things to help the world. The 2 of them where making a substance that would combine animals and humans together making a generation of hybrids and hopefully making us live longer.

Father thought it wouldn't be fair to kill me one the spot like he wanted to but if I were to die while in the testing labs no one would notice. The whole village thought I was dead like mama, so he claimed I was an orphan and began his tests of torture.

The experiment was a success, it took 6 months to make sure it would be permanent; the serine was ready and with a matter of hours…

I became the first hybrid, my code name….Kyuubi.

In a matter of hours my human ears disappeared and were replaced with fiery red fox ears with black tips,

My face grew 3 long thin whisker marks on each cheek,

My k9s larger, my little finger nails grew into little claws

And finally somehow I grew 9 long and beautiful fiery red ails with black tips just like my ears.

I became the monster that everyone was afraid of. But again instead of killing me like everyone wanted, father told them to hurry up and start working on it again.

It's been 16 ½ years since then. And I'm still the monster that people want dead, during the years those people have carved the seal from the old legends about the Kyuubi. The scares on my body, my ears and tails, the fangs and claws everything was to make me suffer.

But even every monster can have a light.

My brother never saw me as a monster like I am, no all he saw was his little sister be cruelly treated for something I had no control over. He always came to see me. No matter what was happening he came…everyday. I held on to every moment I had with him, fearing one day he'll see me for the monster I am like everyone else.

My brother has changed into a fine young man, a man that every woman would want. His sun kissed blond hair all shaggy and pointed in weird angles that seem to fit his face, framing it. His skin naturally tan from the sports he's played over the years. His bright cerulean blue eyes that make the sky turn green with envy. His height at a good 6'2 and his perfectly toned muscles.

My brother not only has the body of a god but also the maturity of one. He's always respectful and he's polite to everyone, he can cheer you up when you're down and can hold his ground when needed, he's always happy and hardly ever sad.

That's one trait I wish I had, to always be smiling not needing a reason, just to be able to smile would be nice. But monsters only fake smile they don't have feeling or emotions their just killing machines with a blank face, or a creature that no one can look at without fear running through their mind.

I am what I was born to be, pure darkness that can break the brightest of lights, my brother being the only light that can't break from my touch.

Tomorrow is my brothers 18th birthday and my 17th. The day that I actually feel human, the day that I get the whole day to my brother, father even makes up an excuse so he can stay even when there's what he calls school.

You see when I was turning 4 and brother was turning 5 he wouldn't let anyone take him away from me. He fought tooth and nail to stay and after so many years they gave up knowing that he won't leave no matter what. For years we've been planning, planning my escape from this hellhole I call a home. And this year was the year it would happen.

I can finally see the world, what the sky looks like for real and not in pictures and see other people as well as a forest and everything, even if it's only once in my life I want to see it and cherish it while I can.

The plan is simple really over the years I've been able to learn what power is hidden behind the hybrid. I can turn into a small fox, how the lab rats never found out is beyond me, but a small red and black fox, and if I try hard enough I can look like a stuffed animal.

Again the lab rats aren't always smart as they should be, once the clock strikes midnight of October 9th to midnight of October 10th the monitor cameras are off. Very easy.

My brother would walk through the door with his backpack open just enough for me to squeeze through while in fox form. He'd acted panicky throwing his backpack onto his shoulder shouting "she not in there!" everyone would panic looking for me, Naruto was act depressed enough that father would force him home and he'd let him know if they find anything.

Now all I had to do was wait…


	2. Chapter 2

My name is….

Chapter 2

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_

Waiting, was long over…

The door opened I was the bag first it was time, time to finally be free. Quickly I turned into my little fox form and ran to his bag jumping in and remand motionless, I heard the fake screaming the act was well played I could hear the guards rushing past Big brother,

Everything was perfect.

The monster was finally free.

Naruto P.O.V

I saw her jump, I couldn't help but smile on the inside. She was finally going to really smile, not the fake smiles she forces upon herself a real one.

I screamed and yelled panicking over my sister so called 'disappearance' the guards rushed in. I fell to my knees and cried the tears were fake but I had to make it believable otherwise we're doomed.

Hours passed since the door to her room opened and everything was searched…all but the bag a carried.

"Naruto…" my father called, I just looked up with a fresh wave of tears in my eyes, making them look at him in hope. "Anything? Did you find her?" I asked. He looked down and sighed "I'm sorry son, we can't find her anywhere…I want you to go home nothing good will come if you're here all depressed" I stood up with anger " I can't I promised her id come every day! How can I leave here knowing she's gone and could be hurt?" my father shock his head.

"Go home now that's an order, the limo is out front now….now go before I have security take you out"

I got up and obeyed not that I wanted to but I had too, this man was just as cruel and sick as the scientist Orochimaru.

I entered the limo and it drove me to my apartment I bought when I was 16, I needed a place where they won't look for her. A smile appeared on my face as I walked through my door.

She was free.

Normal P.O.V

Finally! Jumping out of big brothers bag and back into human form. I was away from that place! The child in me couldn't help but run straight to the window.

The sky…it was better than the pictures the buildings were huge! So many people, so many new things!

I am for once happy in my life, even a monster can finally see the world. The next thing I did was hug big brother. If it wasn't for him I would still be with the lab rats.

He smiled and embraced me with the hug, nothing could ruin the moment…or so I thought.

There was a knock at the door, I panicked, and I didn't want to go back! Big brother saw the fear and my tears that fell from my face. He quickly led me to his room down the hall from the main doorway. And he left smiling and calmly spoke "stay here ok? If anyone comes this way hide in the closet and lock it, it locks on the inside ok?" I nodded afraid that someone would hear my voice.

I watched him walk down the hall, just barely I let my head show in the door way of his room. He walked to the front door, opening it, and there for just a brief moment my heart stopped. I feared the worst but no one I knew was there.

Instead there was a god just like big brother but instead of the sun, there was the moon.

He was 6'2 just like big brother, his skin was moonlight pale, his body looked weak but I could see the muscle tone hidden, his hair black as the sky on a starless night, his bangs framed then sides of his face and it stuck up in the back, and his eyes, they made me feel….that I wasn't alone, his eyes were a deep onyx, endless pools of darkness the pain, the sadness, the loneliness.

He was alone in his own way, he was like he. My heart started beating faster, my face heated up. I couldn't control what happen next, my tails acted on their own, knocking over something I wasn't sure what but it caught both their attention. I ran to the corner I couldn't remember where brother said to hide but right now I didn't care, I was afraid.

It's funny, a monster like me afraid? I've been that a lot today.

They both came big brother and the moon god, big brother was by my side in an instant trying to calm me down, but I didn't want the moon god to see me, he'll see monster and tell father! "I don't want to go back! No please big brother don't let them take me back!" I cried, my tears running down my face, my tails tucked between my legs the best they could my ears flat against my head.

Big brother hugged me, saying calming words once again and finally I calmed down.

The moon god was standing there his eyes slightly widen and mouth open a little, I hide behind big brother. Waiting for the screams of monster just like others did. But the next sentence that came out of his mouth shocked me the most.

"You got some explaining to do dobe."

"Well Teme if you must know she's my baby sister! " big brother sounded angry, that's never good.

" That's your sister?..." he asked in disbelieve "how's this possible? " he walked over to me, but I screamed as he reached out for me, it's not like I meant to but it reminds me of memories I wish not to remember.

He looked at me, those cold eyes, softened a bit. He tried again and again till I stopped backing away and let him pet me.

It felt nice, so nice I couldn't help it I purred, rubbing against his hand wanting more. Big brothers laughing brought me back to reality and I quickly backed away trying very hard to fight down a blush. My brother pets me all the time but I've never reacted like that, ever.

"What's your name?" he asked but I said nothing….what was my name? I gave him a confusing look and finally spoke " Name?" I looked at big brother" What is my name big brother?...actually….what does it mean to have a name? " Naruto looked at me with sadden eye "A name is what your given at birth, like how I'm Naruto, to have a name is so that people can know what to call you."

My head dropped, if that was a name…then I had many names my mouth just moved on its own with my thoughts

" Monster,

Pathetic excuse for a life,

Murderer,

Little Bitch,

Lifeless scum,

_**Demon **_

Are these my names big brother?"

Both looked at me with sorrow in their eyes, no one spoke for a long time.

Big brother finally looked up and spoke " no those are not your name, nor will it ever will be, I don't remember what mother named you when you were born or if it's even written down anywhere. But you're none of those names you just listed.

I looked at them with hope and asked "Can you too name me until my real name is figured out?"

The two looked at each other and back at me the moon god smirking and big brother smiling " Sure, but I think we both agree on this one" he got down on his knees smiling and petting me.

"From now on your name will be…."


	3. Chapter 3

My name is….

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_

Chapter 3

"Kitsune"

Kitsune….Fox…how funny. I guess that would work, simple to remember and I am one, so why does it matter. I smiled nodding my head in agreement. I finally had a name, but it wasn't the name I wanted, I wanted to know my true name, the name I was given at my birth by my mother.

Before I could ask anything Big brother spoke up "Alright little sister, before anything else can be done you need to get new clothes on. When was the last time you wore something clean?"

I looked down and muttered my answer I didn't want to admit when. "What was that?" "Last January…."

The anger in my brothers eyes were new, I've never seen him this angry before.

He sighed and picked me up bridal style and carried me to the room across the hall. He stopped at the door and smiled "Are you ready to see your new room?" I couldn't move or speck this whole experience was so new to me I didn't even know what it's called. But I trusted my brother and nodded.

He opened the door and here was a room painted a dark orange with little chibi red foxes running around playing each one had a 9 tails. The carpet was a dark blood red. The night stand and dresser were an orange yellow. The bed big enough to fit 2 people with a bright orange comforter and orange sheets.

Orange was always my favorite color, big brother paid attention to what I liked and disliked. Again the inner child in me was screaming, I wiggled so I could be set down and once I did I was all over the place, felling seeing laughing and having so much fun that I ended up curling up on my bed and shortly after fell asleep.

I was finally home.

Normal P.O.V

Naruto chuckled as he watched his little sister explore her room, he knew what she liked baby foxes and orange. She's always loved foxes even before she became one. He closed the door after she fell asleep. She's had a long and needed her rest for tomorrow she'll come to school with him.

Sasuke watched the Vixen behind Naruto he couldn't help but want to play with her show her the world like Naruto wanted_.' She thinks she's a monster but she far from one'_ he thought but when the door closed Sasuke glared "I said earlier you have some explaining to do, so talk."

Naruto sighed walk into the living and flopped on the couch "Where should I start then?" was all he asked. "Beginning would be a good place" the blond simply nodded and began he told him the story about the family of sun that was once his family, the way his father broke when his mother died and blamed it on his sister, how he used her and claimed she was an orphan just to experiment on her.

At this point of the story Naruto looked like he was ready to cry or break something but after a few more deep breaths he continued from there, the way the turned her in a fox at 6 months old, and when she was finally broken at age 5 when she started to believe she really was a monster and always refers herself as one. And for the next 12 years matters only got worse. The carvings they made with an acid that only burns the skin making sure it marks, the beatings they gave her to so call 'test her strength' and beat her harder when she never fought back.

The chemicals they gave her to test her immune system and the lack of food and water they gave her to see how long she could last without it.

" In all honesty…Sasuke…I wish I could have saved her sooner, helped her more and if I could I would switch places with her in a heartbeat. But knowing her, she'll never want me to do that, she so selfless she always thinks about others before her, like the other experiments back at the lab. She's sweet and always curious about everything and most of all Sasuke…she wants to know what its liked to be happy, not being around her big brother happy….but true happiness." Naruto looked up and smiled continuing,

"She wants to know what it's like to be loved and what it's like to fall in love"

Naruto got up and sighed "look Teme…what you saw today, don't tell anyone. She wants to see the world and I'm going to help her do that."

Sasuke looked up after the story ended, he wondered what it's like knowing you had a sibling and was never to mention her and the true pain she's suffered. "Then…we should give her the school experience as well, isn't your grandparents the principles of the school?"

Naruto brighten up he didn't think about that and smiled whipped out his cell phone. Calling his pervert of a grandfather and wicked young looking grandmother. And after a few short minuets closed it. "You can stay if you want Teme, you know you're always welcome here."

They sat and waited for 30 minutes before there was a knock at the door, Naruto chuckled "It's show time" before he walked over to the door and open it with his grandparents right there waiting.

Kitsune P.O.V

I don't remember what happen really but my guess I fell asleep, because I felt warm hands lightly shacking me and hearing "walk up little sister, it's time to meet some very special people" I shifted and groaned curling up tighter enjoying my for once peaceful slumber. "Fine you asked for it" was all I heard before I was picked up and tossed onto Big brothers shoulders. Yelping in surprise I wiggled around trying to break free" Big brother! Out me down I'm up, I'm up!" I shouted though my giggled as he continued to carry me to the living room. Once I was on my feet again I turned and froze. 2 people I've never seen before stood before me.

I old man around the age of 50, he had long spiky white hair that was in a ponytail, his face had 2 red lines that went from his eyes to the bottom of his checks. His eyes were the color of either a very dark shade of brown or solid black, in all honesty I couldn't tell.

Then there was the woman next to him, she looked about 25 but I doubted that, she had honey blond hair in 2 low pigtails and warm light brown eyes, and the biggest rack I've ever seen, not to be rude but seriously how do they get that big?

But I feared they were from the lab so instantly I was behind Big brother. Peeking around Big brothers shoulder a little. The 2 stranger stared at me in shock, then the woman spoke "Naruto…w-who's that?" big brother look at me then back at them,

"Well..you see…..she's….."


	4. Chapter 4

My name is….

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR IN THIS CHAPTER BREAKING BENJAMIN- DANCE WITH THE DEVIL**_

Chapter 4

I watched their reactions I heard the yelling and screaming about it being not true, it hurt…it hurt so much. These 2 people who are suppose to be my grandparents don't believe I'm alive and right in front of them.

Maybe a Monster can't be loved…..

My eyes burned with tears but it didn't matter, I couldn't stop myself from shouting "YOU WOULDN'T KNOW! YOU'RE SON! MY FATHER! BIG BROTHERS FATHER! LIED! HE BLAMES ME FOR WHAT HAPPEN TO MAMA! HE CLAIMED I WAS AN ORPHAN TO EPERIMENT ON AND GET HIS REVENGE! TEST MY BLOOD, DO A DNA TEST, DO ANYTHING THAT WILL CONVICE YOU! "And with that I used my claws and cut long gashes on my arm, holding it out for them to see I was serious.

They stared, they cried, they apologized wrapping me in a hug that I tensed up at. What was going on I wasn't sure of. I was so confused. But I'm always lucky to have a big brother to clear things up

" They weren't saying they didn't believe me, they were asking why I was stupid enough to do it without telling them, risking everything by myself to save you, they know you're their granddaughter and everything." He smiled.

The reunion after that was pleasant, and soon it ended. They told me that they would work on getting me into school and how to hide my ears and tails.

In one week I would be going to school. In one week my life outside will begin.

(Because I feel like it I'm going to skip the week and go right when she's about to enter the school grounds with her special new cloak (the giant robe like things that some wizards wear))

It's been one week since that promise was made, and even with my 100 lbs robe, I still felt exposed.

You see the robe is too heavy for any human to left up easily and the hood it has covers my ears and part of my face, at least my forehead, my bangs cover my red eye leaving my blue eye exposed. The sleeves are long enough to hide my hands and if I raised it the fabric would still cover my hand. I dragged on the floor a little as well to hide my tails. Even thought 1000 lbs are extremely heavy to a human its simple light weight to me, hell I can lift an entire building if I wanted to. But if I got hurt or fainted no one would be able to help me so I kept it at 100.

So here I am, in a black robe that has foxes all over it my ankle length blond/orange/fire red hair in 2 low pigtails in front of me. It's like fire in a distance, the way the colors mix together. But I can't walk past the gate, my body shook in fear, I was alone.

I have been in the school before; I had to get my name and classes. For some reason the moon god whose name was Sasuke, had said to put his last name after Kitsune. Since there are only 2 Uchiha's left after a house fire, if one was married or adopted no one would care.

So my name will be Kitsune Uchiha…..Sasuke's wife…

It took a little bit to get big brother in to agreeing, it would be a good reason why I call him big brother, it would put me in all their classes and to Sasuke keep what he calls 'fan girls. I wonder what those are...

"Kitsune..." I jumped and turned around, seeing Sasuke with a smirk on his god like face. He was nice but he acted cold in hopes people will leave him alone but I believe he doesn't want to be alone.

"S-S-Sasuke-san!" I stuttered in embarrassment, come on who wouldn't be? He snuck up on me!

"Kitsune…remember what I told you, you need to add kun at the end of it and act like you've known me for a long time…you remember your story?" I nodded "H-Hai…Sasuke-kun…." he grabbed my arm gently as he led me to our class room.

As we walked everyone stopped and stared, I began to fidget nervously from it" S-Sasuke-kun…people…." I couldn't finish my sentence; my feet stopped moving shaking so badly. He turned around with warm eyes upon me"It's alright, they won't hurt you no one will, and Naruto and I are here for you." He put one arm around my shoulders leading me the rest of the way.

As the class filled up with many people I waited outside, only 4 people knew the true reason why I wear my cloak but to the teacher and other students my skin is sensitive to most lights so hence why I have it.

"You can come in now, you know." I jumped again, looking at a man with a face mask and an eye patch over his right (?) eye, not to mention the gravity defining silver hair he had along with one of grandpa's naughty books.

"H-Hai…" I slowly walked in with the teacher and stood in the middle of the room. "Alright class we have a new student today, and before you ask why she isn't I dress code, it's because her skin is sensitive to light so don't bother asking about it or reporting it." He looked at me" why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" I simple nodded, took a deep breath and started

"M-My name is Kitsune Uchiha. I'm 17 years or that's what I've been told, my birthday is October 10th one year after my big brother Naruto's. I don't know what I like but as for dislikes" my voice suddenly turned demonic "**I hate people who think they can get away with hurting people and think it's right to use someone when its clearly not!" **I smiled and remembered what I forgot to say" oh…And I'm Sasuke-kun wife!" I was happy but most of the girls in the class yelled at the same time,

"WHAT?"

I was confused so I said it again with complete comfort and happiness "I said I'm Sasuke's wife…you see he doesn't wear the ring because I'm still underage, but I guess you could say we're engaged but I've been with Sasuke-koi for so long I forget were not married yet" I smiled again. This time a girl with pink hair that reached her chin, a wide forehead and might I say flat as a bored stood up from her seat shouting" Impossible! You're a liar! Everyone knows Sasuke-kun is a bachelor! He has no fiancé!" she looked at Sasuke as if he could confirm what she just said but he did nothing.

"Your nothing but I lair, trying to get attention from a man you don't even know! Everyone knows I belong with Sasuke-Kun!" for a moment I swear she had hearts in her eyes.

So I did as Sasuke told me to if someone did this…I cried…

The whole class looked at me then was amazed that Sasuke jumped up to comfort me. My head resting at the nap of his neck, for me…this was as close as I would get to really being loved…

Because Monsters can't find love.

"I-I-I told you they w-wouldn't believe us! They think I -I-I'm lying about it!" I cried harder to make it more realistic, at this point he grabbed my chin to make me look at him, he kissed away my tears, hugged me close whispering " I know, but I would like to get it out in the open, the doctors finally allowed you outside with your condition..Don't let them get to you Kitsune-koi…alright?"

I felt my heart beat faster, my face felt like it was burning up, and I felt….human…

I nodded my head, walked with him to his seat waiting for class to start.

I wanted to learn everything I could, my thirst for knowledge was unquenchable.

Classes were a lot more fun than brother claimed they were. I enjoyed learning about this 'Romeo and Juliet' book, the language was old but I could speak it perfectly as if it were natural. That class was called English.

Then after that I had what they call science that one was a bit confusing but I managed not to break or blow anything up!

Now we have what they call gym, and not many people like it apparently because they were all groaning and complaining.

Then this man named Might Guy, who I should say likes to use the word youth or youthful. I'm not sure why he just does and it's a bit freaky. He shouted about 20 laps around the whole school, which was simple if I could run on all fours. So I raised my hand still wearing the cloak"Sensei? Can we run anyway we like? Or does it have to be running on 2 legs?"

I could feel the weird stares on my back, but I ignored it while he answered "Of course you can run however you like my youthful student!" that was all I hared before taking off on all fours, I was fast on 2 legs but on all 4 I was unstoppable.

Students watched as I ran, but the 5th lap most where having a hard time breathing, me? I was on my last lap.

I slide to a stop right in front of Gai-sensei smiling not even winded, I even beat the top athlete in the class Lee, who was just now on him last lap. Sitting bored out of my mind in the grassy field watching the slowest of people now on their 10th lap my mind wondered, ignoring my surroundings this class was the only class Sasuke-san and Big brother weren't here with me, but that didn't stop girls who had hared the rumors from approaching me.

"Hey! New girl!" I turned only to see that pink haired girl from homeroom, "skipping out on class are you?" shaking my head I answered "No, I finished awhile ago, you people are really slow you know that?" what? She was! She finished her laps like 2 minuets ago! "By the way….is your hair naturally pink? I think it's a bit weird, it reminds me of…now what was that animal again…the pink ones that roll in mud?...oh right! A pig!" I smiled not knowing I just insulted her on accident.

And because of that she was fuming red! I couldn't stop myself I laughed so hard! "Your face! HAHA! A red pig! That's amazing!" and with that she tried to punch me. Key word – tried. As soon as her fist was in range I grabbed it and twisted it behind her back. Whispering.

"So the little Pinket thinks she the big bad girl on campus right? ...well little girl your wrong! You are weak and pathetic! You can even imagine the HELL I've been thought!" my grip tightened on her "Mess with the Monster, you could die. Do I make myself _**CLEAR**_?"

I let her go and then she went on screaming about a monster on school grounds, I sat down enjoying the sun while I could.

The rest on the class was peaceful, still had to deal with the whispers of names I've grown used to all my life, but peaceful.

Now 4th period was odd it was people called a free period, or Lunch, I didn't know what to do so I just slept.

I was nice while it lasted thought; after 15 minuets and new gang of girls came up to me and one had really bright red hair."Yo Bitch! Are you the one that claims your Sasuke-kun fiancé?" I looked up sleepily "What if I am? ...you know what just leave. Monsters don't like to be woken up." Dropped my head back into my arms sighing just before they rudely tried to pull my hood of course again the weight was heavy to humans. "I warned you…" My hand shoot straight into her gut causing her to step back in pain, she glared at me before charging at me again, oh Kami don't people ever learn? I let her punch me in the head only to hear her yelling in pain clinching her hand which might have been broken.

"I warned you didn't I? I gave your little Pinket the message…I thought you would have listened. But N-ooooo! You had to push it" I began to cry because I could smell Sasuke walking through the doors of the classroom, on the inside I was smiling but on the outside I was on my knees with sleeves trying to wipe away the tears.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I just w-wanted to b-become fr-friends." I sniffled "I told you h-hurting me w-would o-only get you hurt!" I cried harder and yelled loud enough so everyone who was walking in could see I'm the innocent one" I'm sorry!" but the red head was so focused on her hand and her anger that she shouted "You better be you SLUT! Only wearing that black cloak with the demon Kyuubi on it! Someone like you shouldn't even be born you no good wan be DEMON WHORE! "

"Karin!" Sasuke's voice boomed his eyes the once soul pricing black now a blood red crimson. I trembled in fear, this girl Karin just hit the words. And they hit me hard.

"Kitsune?" was all I heard before taking off on all fours.

(Mini Sasuke P.O.V)

"Sasuke-kun! You saved me from that awful girl! She broke me hand and tortured me!" Karin was getting on my nerve Kitsune would never hurt someone unless threaten first and even then gives a warning; I saw it happen with her and Naruto when he was poking her ears.

"Karin? ...is what you say true? Because you just insulted _MY_ future _WIFE_"

The girls with her started to shake then answered

"No it's not true; Karin came up to her demanding answers for her questions. The girl said she didn't feel like it and told us and I quote 'What if I am? ...you know what just leave. Monsters don't like to be woken up.' But Karin was anger so she tried to pull her up but the hood but it was too heavy, and the girl like it was a natural reflex punched her in the gut without hesitation saying 'I warned you' then Karin punched her in the on the side of the head it looked like it didn't even hurt her but it broke Karin's hand! Then she started crying saying she was sorry, like she was bipolar or something!"

I nodded and glared at Karin" If I find out you hurt her again EVER! Then I'll personally make your life a living hell"

Then I took off running after Kitsune, hoping she wouldn't do something that could hurt her.

Kitsune P.O.V

By the time Sasuke found me it was time for the last period of the day, Art. I liked that class the teacher was kind and very pretty, both Sasuke and Big brother were there, both looking at any girl besides their friends.

I began to paint, again with the natural talent thing, if I wasn't locked up and experimented on people say I was a prodigy.

I painted a memory of my old life, me just over a month ago in the corner of my dark room. Leaning against the wall in the corner badly beaten. My pale skin bruised and covered in blood, my hair of fire messed up with blood. My mismatched red and blue eyes pleading for someone to help me. My ears pressed against my head in a frighten matter and the 9 tails curled around me in a protective way.

But I will never let that happen again. People watched me paint with awe and when I was finished I noticed the whole class was looking at it.

But I kind of was distracted by a boys mini music maker was playing on repeat, I felt like the song was about me.

So I did something that would give me even more attention my voice deep enough to sound feminine yet masculine at the same time while I twirled to the beat of it.

I began to sing with my heart.

**_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._**

**Close your eyes, so many days go by.**  
**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.**

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**  
**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**

**Trembling, crawling across my skin.**  
**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

**I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**  
**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**

**Hold on. Hold on.**

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**  
**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**

**Hold on. Hold on.**

**Goodbye.**

When I finished people were staring and clapping.

"What?..."


	5. Chapter 5

My name is….

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_

Chapter 5

It's been 2 months since then, I made many new friends and been quite popular with people. They always try and see my arms or legs, sometimes try to pull off my hood.

But my true friends besides Sasuke and Big brother…well there are quite a few. Let's start with the girls.

There's this girl named Hinata Hyuuga, a very sweet and extremely shy girl. She try's not to stutter but her nerves get the best of her. She has long black indigo hair that reaches to her mid back and beautiful lavender eyes. She's about 5'5 and has a very nice body. I like her and she's my new big sister! I know that she likes Big brother and Big brother likes her but neither will saw anything…so I'll have to fix that.

Then there's this girl named Tenten. She's kind of loud and very organized and a great multitasker! She has brown hair in 2 buns on top of her head and large brown eyes that always have a warm feeling, but I scared of her when she's around any type of weapon. She likes a guy named Neji but won't admit it! Another thing I'll have to fix.

And then there's Ino. A gossiper to no end, she has pale blond hair and very light blue almost teal eyes. Her best friend use to be that Pinket, whom I've learned recently, is called Sakura. But she's out their and loves the color purple and flowers since she was born and raised around them. And currently is going out with Kiba.

And lastly there's Temari. She's another blond but she's more of a dirty blond and her eyes are also brown. Her personality in my opinion very controlling and bossy but a hard core partier and flirt. She likes to keep her hair in 4 little pigtails 2 on top and 2 on the bottom. She's dating someone named Shikamaru. I like her but I have a feeling that I've met her before but I can't recall where.

So besides the 4 girls and the 2 boys I know I meet a few other of what Ino calls 'guy friends' I have more of those than girl friends. I still wonder if that's bad or not.

So I'll start with Hinata's best friends Kiba, Shino and Akamaru.

So Kiba….very loud and very large ego? Big brother and Kiba always fight about silly things but he's a loyal person he even helps with the rabid Fan girls. Although he's going out with Ino, he likes to flirt a lot but doesn't dare try with me. He's roughly around 5'10 in height, has light brown shaggy hair and gleaming dark brown eyes.

Akamaru is Kiba's pet dog who's almost the size of a grizzly…or so I've read. He's has white fur the short but at the same time fluffy to the touch. He sees me as the Monster I am and the animal side but he accepts me and protects me.

Shino he's very quiet and I'm not really sure what he looks like he covers himself up just like me. He speaks only when he needs to and loves bugs. I like him we get along well and can understand each other through facial expressions and body language.

Now for Ino's guy friends I know.

Choji a macular man often misunderstood for being fat. Don't ever say that to him by the way, I saw it happen and it was scary. He's 5'11 and has brown hair that almost looks orange. Let's just when I first meet him…I kind of over reacted to his hair and jumped on his back and buried my face in it. When he was still standing after I jumped on him, I had a moment of panic knowing full well he could pull my hood up. But he laughed when I did this and since then he's been by personal carrier. Because all these people have most classes with me, so I get a free piggyback ride whenever I want!

Then there's Shikamaru a very lazy and very smart man. He's 5'9 and hardly ever moves but he's active and loves cloud watching as well as a game called Shoji. He taught me this game, and well I just moved the piece around almost winning. He likes the word "troublesome" which I think is funny, but I'm glad he balances Temari out.

Then there's Temari's younger brother Konkuro, he's just plain weird. He is a total playboy and wears a hat with cat like ears with purple lines running down his face. But again, I feel like I've seen him before.

Now for Tenten's friends.

I'll start with the one she like, Neji Hyuuga. He too has the same eyes as Hinata but his are more grey then lavender. He thinks he's better than everyone else and always talks about fate and Destiny. It's only because he lives in the branch part of the Hyuuga family unlike Hinata who lives in the Main. Strange Family, but he needs to stop looking in the past and realize what kind of cage he has, he's freer than I'll ever be. He has long brown hair often mistaken as a woman and is 6'0.

Last but not least there's the one and only Rock Lee but just goes by Lee. He is not Guy -sensei's kid but he is his role model. He has black hair with large eyebrows above his black eyes. Likes the color green and always pushes himself to the limit. He even asked me how I was so fast, I told him it was a secret for now.

Those are my friends that I come to love and cherish. Though they love me for me and not my talent.

But that all will change soon, my true fear, is when I tell them about the real me that they will all run, I don't want to lose them. But I have to trust them and believe they won't run away from me. And I'll tell them one by one when I think the time is right for each of them.

My first target that I'll tell…Hinata. I trust her just like I trust Big brother and Sasuke. Besides this is kind of a 'killing 2 birds with one stone' deal. If she can look past me and accept me for the Monster I am, then I know I can trust her with my Big brother. Call me an overprotective little sister but I want my brother happy and the girlfriend to know the family secrets…besides if I don't like the girlfriend (who's not Hinata) I can kill them and no one will ever know.

And that day, would be today. Big brother and Sasuke-san both have afterschool activities and Hinata got permission from her father to go over to my home.

My nerves were going haywire, both of us walking home side by side smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world but all that was going through my mind was '_what if she runs? What if she screams? What if she told someone and father found me?' _ Those questions rang through my head all the way home.

A tap on the shoulder brought me back to reality "K-k-itsune-Chan a-are you ok? W-were at y-your house" I smiled "Sorry Big sister just a lot on my mind…." As I unlocked the door I asked" you like Big brother right, Big sister?" she blushed at what I meant but I didn't let her answer "you like me right Big sister?" she nodded and once again I cut her off before she even started "You'll like me no matter what? " I asked closing the door and locking all the locks.

"O-of course Kitsune, w-why would you t-think that? I would never abandon you. You're like the little sister I dream of"

My tears broke out" Can you even love a Monster like me?..." she smiled "your no Monster Little sister, nothing will ever change my view on you, to me you're a very sweet loving girl who wants to learn everything about the world. You care for your friends and never hurt anyone unless they attack first"

I took a deep breath" tell me Hinata…do you know about the family of sunshine? The family that gave everyone hope, Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto's parents? ...well they had a second child, a child not born with the blessed sun light that brings happiness." I paused waiting leathering if I should continue or not, I chose to "No… this child was born out of the darkness, with its birth it killed its mother, and its father in many ways emotionally and mentally. He claimed the child dead, he wanted revenge and he somehow got away with using his own child…his own flesh and blood to experiment on…"

I turned and faced her" That child grew up...hated and wanted dead for the beauty of science, but everyday its brother came, watching over it making sure they didn't kill it…tell me Hinata do you know who this child is?" I looked her straight in the eyes, then slowly unzipped my cloak and removed my hood, letting the weight be removed from my shoulders. Underneath I wore a simple white dress that went to my knee, but you could still see the thick black lines of scars hidden behind the fabric.

"That child Hinata…is me…the monster born from darkness…is me…"

She looked….sad…why was she sad? …Why wasn't she screaming? Or trying to hurt me? ...

Humans are strange creatures, I may have been one at one point but I'm not anymore. She's the second person besides Sasuke who didn't act scared not she was sad, I don't understand…why are you sad Big sister?...

She hugged me, and didn't let go as I feel to my knees shocked, she cradled me, rubbing my back, cooing to me like a mother would to a child.

Is this what it feels like?

Can Monsters change?

No, sooner or later someone will get hurt because of me but for now, a Monster can enjoy some things right?

But to be honest I was scared. If she reacts like this now, how will she react later?

Those thoughts were erased from my head as she smiled warmly, like a mother seeing her first born child for the first time, or a bride marrying someone who truly loves her on her wedding day.

She knew what I was, but saw only me not my form.

Big Sister you truly are worthy of Big Brother and a true friend.

"You pass..." was all I Whispered...


	6. Chapter 6

My name is….

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_

**Chapter 6**

The world was black around me, I couldn't help but feel alone, I wanted to scream I wanted to cry but instead I just stood there, with a replica of me starring back. But this replica was human normal and not a monster.

She smiled at me holding out her had. I hesitated not knowing if this was real or not, but that was a mistake to take her hand.

As soon as I barely touched her hand she turned into father with thousands of shadows around him! Everyone who caused me harm everyone who I trusted! Big brother Big sister! All my friends at school! (But I was a little relived with not seeing Sasuke) I panicked trying to run but it was not use. Everything hurt! My scars my, body and most of my entire mind! I screamed begging them to stop and just end my life stop the pain stop the betrayal, stop...just stop!

I waited, waited for the end of my life waiting for the knife to be plunged into my heart and finally die.

But it never came.

Instead there was a growl, then screams of pain, and lastly a whimper. Looking up, I saw a black fox with hints of wolf mixed in. His midnight fur and crimson eyes stared into my mix matched eyes. I felt…what was that feeling…the one were starring into another's eyes the whole world seemed to stop?...

Oh...right...Love….

I reached out hoping he won't disappear, petting him. He leaned into my touch rubbing his head against my hand, almost purring. "Who are you?" was all I could ask. "Someone…who has waited a long time for you…you are not alone Kitsune, remember Garaa? Panda-chan? Save him…we'll meet again. Very soon…but…good bye for now" and with that he disappeared.

I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat crying, my throat felt like someone was chocking me it was too much, it was too real…the dream was too real. That black fox…who was he? He never sad his name, why? Why did he mention Panda-chan?

Big brother rushed in shortly after my scream, it's not the first time I've had nightmares, but this was the first one to cause to wake up screaming and hyperventilate. He held me clamed me down and stayed with me the rest of the night. But I couldn't sleep…Garaa…why did I forget my raccoon friend who lust for blood terrified everyone…but I'll admit I was only a little scared but he needed a friend. Garaa…oh god I'm so sorry! I forgot you!

Then it hit me…Temari and Konkuro! That's why they looked familiar! Little brother's siblings! No more…Garaa will escape if it's the last thing I do in the free world. I guess…I know who I'm going to tell next.

Thank you my black fox for reminding me….

The next morning big brother and I walked slower to school then we normally do, I was tired and dead on my feet, that damn nightmare kept replaying itself…all but the midnight fox part… I wish I could meet him again, and thank him.

To my relief Temari and Konkuro were together with the group instead of separated. The nerves were coming back...Just like Big sisters revel. Grabbing both their shirts like a small child shyly asking for attention. They both turned around with questionable looks as I whispered loud enough for just them to hear "How's Garaa? How's Little brother?"

I heard the Sharpe gasps from their mouths, as if the group was on fire grabbing and dragging me away quickly to the basement of the school.

The both glared at me once we got there threw me onto the ground roughly, hey I don't blame them…no one was suppose to know about Little brother, the one tail raccoon that I got along with so well.

"Who are you and how do you know about him?"

"Who sent you?"

But I just laughed it was funny" you don't remember me? Temi and Kuro?" What? Thanks what I called them! I didn't know their names I was 5! Slowly I pulled my hood down showing my ears. Gasping like a fish was a definite understatement, they both look like someone punched them in the chest then started to chock them.

Then for some reason just like Hinata they cried, I guess I understand why they cried they thought I died or something. But that's not the reason I told them who I was…no I needed to get Garaa out of there just as I got myself out of there. Looking up their eyes full of hope, I simply smiled handing them a list of instructions, "If you want your little brother out of there you'll do what that piece of paper says, the sooner the better…and when you've completed the task find me and everything else will be at ease."

And with that I gave them a hug, putting my hood up once again I simply walked out of the basement and went to class. When I got there I didn't like the scene in front of me. Those god damn mother fucking fangirls don't know when to leave someone alone do they? That's right walking into the classroom and the first thing I see is Sasuke trying to ignore the girls begging him to let them carry his kits! Too bad cause if anyone's going to its me!

...!

Where the hell did that come from? No I cant fall in love with Sasuke I promised I would agree to be he fake fiancé so girls would leave him alone. Still that didn't stop me from jumping the staircase of desks and landing on his desk in a defensive stance growling.

And as if Sasuke was on fire all of them backed away…all but 2 of them anyways…Sakura and Karin don't know when to quite do they? I smirked evilly, slowly climbing off the desk, Sasuke letting me sit in his lap and for effect he held me. The two top fangirls were fuming their "precise" Sasuke was holding a woman that wasn't them. Enjoying their squabbles, I did the next best evil thing in front them.

I slowly inched forward toward his face and claimed his lips as mine.

The kiss itself was something special. My body had a sudden rush of heat, his lips…they tasted like mint with a hint of tomato, but this was the only thing that make it special it was the fact that he nibbled on my bottom lip asking me or more like begging him to let him in.

And let him I did. I don't know what possessed me but I rapped me arms around his neck deepening the kiss while he held me with one arm around my waist and the other pushing against the back of my head. I couldn't take in anymore…I let out a small meow as a moan.

We were like that for who knows how long…we didn't want it to end but our lungs screamed at us for air, we parted both of us panting, a small trail of saliva connecting our mouths together. He stared into my bright sky blue eye...while I stared into his endless pools of darkness black eyes.

Time seemed to have slowed down there was only the two of us, neither saying a word but understanding each other completely….a few seconds later, our lips connected again the kiss even better than the last I wanted to stay this way forever in Sasuke's arms

The feeling of being protected

The feeling of comfort

The feeling of love…

I wanted it to last but my luck didn't see it that way, Kakashi sensei happen to be on time for once, and for once yelled at us to separate. I still sat next to him of course….but soon this fake love will turn real…and soon my heart will be crushed and I'll return to what I use to be...

…Empty and Alone…


End file.
